The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI) and its affiliates will enter patients onto POG studies. Specific contributions from DFCI are focused on protocol development and group leadership. Dr. Howard J. Weinstein is the Chairman of the Myeloid Disease Committee as well as an active leading member of the Bone Marrow Transplant Core Committee. He has committed the Bone Marrow Transplant Unit of The Children's Hospital in Boston and the facilities of the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute to POG transplant protocols. Dr. Holcombe Grier is the Principal Investigator of the POG/CCSG National Ewing Sarcoma protocol, as well as an active member of the Late Effects Committee. Dr. Allen Goorin is the Principal Investigator of the primary osteogenic sarcoma protocol. Dr. Stephen E. Sallan and Dr. Amy Billett are active members of the POG Lymphoid Relapse Committee and Dr. Billett has recently written a POG relapse ALL protocol. Dr. Nancy Tarbell, Radiation Therapist, has been active in the Radiation Therapy Discipline Committee, especially in protocols pertaining to the treatment of bone tumors and brain tumors. She is a co-Principal Investigator of the Ewing's sarcoma protocol and the brain stem glioma protocol for the POG, and Dr. Tarbell was elected as the radiation therapy representative to the Bone Marrow Transplant Core Committee, and also serves at the radiation therapy representative for the non-Hodgkin's Core Committee. Dr. Andrea Patenaude, staff psychologist, is a member of the Psychology Committee and the Bone Marrow Transplant Core Committee, and a co-PI of a protocol for evaluation of psychological survival of AML patients. Dr. Gebhardt is an orthopedic surgeon who is a co-PI of the osteogenic sarcoma protocol and Ewing's sarcoma protocol, and an active member of the Bone Tumor Committee. In summary, the majority of DFCI physicians have taken major leadership roles in POG programs, attended POG meetings, as well as extra committee meetings through the years, and the DFCI has contributed significant numbers of patients to POG treatment protocols.